Midnight meeting
by Bronzelover
Summary: Bulma is on the hunt. But the tables turn quickly when the prey becomes the predator.


Disclaimer: DBZ isn't mine

Warning: Lemon content ~ this fic includes a lot of bronze skin

_Midnight meeting_

She walked out of her room, noting that she still had her high heels on. Her parents always chide her for not taking of her shoes on the wooden floor. But she ignores their chiding, because she wants a special someone to notice her presence on the second floor and it seems that the only way to attract his attention is to be as loud as possible. She did everything to catch his attention, wearing only blue clothing as it seems to be his favourite colour. He only wore blue, she taught it strange. But then again, blue was the colour of dominance right? But there was no need for her to wear blue anymore, because she had given up. There was nothing she could do to try and seduce him. She had already tried everything, now it was up to him if he wanted her or not.

She longed for a man who could satisfy her needs, and she wasn't talking about a man making dinner for her. No, she wanted a long hard fuck. Knowing she wouldn't get it from Vegeta she was going to go to some ex of hers, hoping that he had the balls to give her what she needed.

Wearing only her red summer dress with a deep neckline to leave nothing to the imagination she put on her red lipstick and looked in the mirror, noting with a sigh that she even looked horny. With an even bigger sigh she closed the door and proceeded down the corridor.

Yes it was 4 pm, yes she was horny. No one seemed to be able to satisfy her demands lately. Not that she was so demanding, but she looked for some backbone in a man. All the men on earth were always listening to her every demand like they couldn't say no to her. Even her parents couldn't handle her. 22 years old and still no boyfriend rang in her head as she walked down the stairs. She heard a rumbling noise, absently she waved it away with her hand thinking it was her cat. Yes, she bought a cat, something to always keep her company. It turned out to be a real devil, the beast. Cats weren't all cute and fluffy as everybody said, she learned it the hard way. First time she wanted to pet the beast, the stupid she-devil of a cat raked open her whole hand. She reminded herself never to try and approach the devil again. Vegeta didn't like the cat one bit either, saying it was natural for Saiyans to dislike other animals than monkeys. Back then she didn't realize what he meant. Later she heard him mutter something about turning into a giant ape when the moon was full, yeah right and Oolong can fly. But then she remembered Goku's tail and she berated herself for being so ignorant.

She would have liked to see Vegeta's tail, but he lost it in some sort of battle he once said to her in an uncharacteristic talking mood. It was rare for her and Vegeta to have a conversation, but she always tried to pull some words out of his sexy mouth. Gods, she really needed to get laid.

As it was summer, the temperature was raising to its max. In the distant she heard thunder vibrating through the air. She had a strange feeling of foreboding in the back of her mind. Suddenly she felt her heartbeat going wild. A beat of sweat rolled down her back. She was never scared in the dark, but she had the strange feeling of being watched. Passing it away as some sort of paranoid side effect of not having sex with a man for over more than half a year she went on. She heard a soft click of the backdoor and the soft thudding of footsteps. There could be no one still awake at this hour right? Quickly losing her bravado she ran into the only room with the lights on as quick as she could, as she was wearing her most beautiful red high heels that wasn't very quick. They cost her a fortune, but they were sexy as hell. She ended up in the kitchen, searching for her keys she left on the table, she noticed a slight drop in the temperature. She took a shuddering breath as she dared to look over her shoulder. Only for her breath to be caught in her throat.

There he was, in all his masculine glory. Wearing nothing but a pair of jeans, riding low on his hips. Her mouth ran dry at the sight of him. Unconsciously she licked her lips. She was thirsty, thirsty for a man like Vegeta. She just knew he would have to be like a god in bed. He oozed power and raw sexuality. So that's why she felt paranoid, he was watching her. She felt something sparkle deep inside of her at that thought.

"Woman" He said while leaning casually against the door frame.

There it was, the sexiest voice she had ever heard in her entire life. He never said her name, thinking it was beneath him to do so. She didn't mind, as long as he said something to her. Gods she was desperate. She was the only one he talked to around the house, since all he did was training. Always muttering things like I have to beat the third class moron. She didn't understand his obsession, but right now she couldn't think about that. She was on the hunt, like a tiger she just spotted her next meal.

The bronze skin above his jeans was just begging to be licked. It should be illegal to be this sexy. He looked fotoshopped and utterly fuckable. Jerking her gaze away from his overly muscled chest she looked up at him. She released the breath that she didn't even knew she was holding when she caught sight of his intense stare.

He caught her staring at his chest, a smirk forming on his lips. He took his time to take in her presence. He knew she wanted him, but the longer he would let her wait, the more she would beg in the end. Making all his waiting worthwhile. He wanted her to beg and writhe beneath him. But he would never let her see his interest in her, like every other dumb male on this mud ball of a planet seem to do. Playing hard to get was his game and it worked alright for him. He could see her need for him to release her sexual frustration. Maybe he should change tactics and chase her. He liked the idea of playing a little game with her tonight.

"Vegeta, you're up late"

She mentally slapped herself for her prudish comment. He was the man she wanted in her bed every night till dawn, so she'd better get at it and quick. Trying to catch her breath she walked around the table to create some space between them.

He noticed the husky tone of her voice and he felt his groin tighten in response. He didn't like her hair in a bun, he preferred her hair loose and dipping in the crook of her ass.

"Woman, I think you should know"

Her stomach always did a little flip flop when he called her woman.

"What?"

"I killed your stupid creature that you call a cat."

"What did you say?" She asked dumbfounded.

"I think you heard me, but that aside I have another important matter that needs taking care of. He asked while stalking up at her.

Her cheeks heat up and she wondered if he had the same need at the moment as she did.

"The gravity room broke again I suppose? Could this wait till tomorrow I have an important meeting, so I'm leaving, goodnight Vegeta sleep well!" She said nervously while making her way out of the kitchen around the other side of the table as far away as possible from him. She was on the hunt, but she wasn't ready for Vegeta just yet. His presence always makes her feel uncomfortable and out of control.

"Woman its 4:30, what kind of meeting could you possibly have at this hour? Not that I am interested in any of your dirty business." He said while following her, stalking up behind her like she was his prey.

"Dirty business? How dare you, I am the wealthiest woman on this planet I don't earn my money like some common whore". Her head fumed at his snide remark. She turned around only to be halted as she almost bumped into him.

"Hmph"

Sweat rolled of her back and vaguely she noticed him taking a quick glance at her breasts. Her nipples hardened in return. Damn body she thought to herself. She tried desperately to calm her raging hormones. Now she was very ready for her meeting with her ex. He wasn't the one she wanted but he would do for now. A conversation with Vegeta always made her horny. Oh yes it was time alright, she needed to get to her so called meeting.

"I wonder what weakling guy you will be seeing tonight". He said in a husky tone of voice.

"That's none of your business mister" she said while feeling her cheeks heat up. She felt ashamed that he knew she was only going out to get laid.

"Hmph, I suppose it's none of my business to know which weakling you are dating this time, good luck woman. Try to find a good fuck tonight, you look like you are in dire need of one". He said, smirking as he saw her face become almost impossibly red. He liked the fiery sparkle in her eyes when she was mad and her red cheeks matched perfectly with her ruby lips.

"Asshole. You couldn't even get laid if you wanted to. Go fuck yourself"

"Goodnight Vegeta" She said while almost running to the door for her escape out of the compound and away from the tempting male inside.

"Watch it woman" He said while blocking her way through the door and flashing her his ivory fangs.

"Step aside Vegeta, I have no time for this". She said daring him to say no.

He grabbed her by the arm and pushed her against the door. Trapping her against the door effectively. She felt like a cornered animal, she should feel afraid, instead she watched his eyes which were full of sensual promises.

If it was even possible, her heart raced even faster and she felt liquid heat pooling in her lower regions at his dominating actions. She just loved a man who was in control. It's not like she was into s/m or something, but she didn't always want to be the one in control. An image of her with a gag in her mouth and Vegeta spanking her popped up in her head, she quickly stuffed it away and focused on the bronze skinned man in front of her.

"I don't think you really want to go to that weakling man of yours"

"And why would you think that?" Was the only answer she could think of at the moment. She fidgeted with her hands eagerly wanting to hear his reply.

His hand caressed her collar bone. She felt her knees almost give out under herself. Struggling to keep her posture she looked up at him defiantly, daring him to speak his mind.

"As you seem very desperate to get laid tonight I see it as my duty to quell your desire woman"

"Oh" Was the only thing she could reply. She could see the brooding desire in his eyes and she felt dizzy at the sight of his fierce desire.

His hand went lower to gently squeeze her breast. His calloused thumb brushed over her nipple slightly through her bra earning a light moan from her lips. Noticing her surrender he crushed his lips over hers. Claiming her ruby lips. She felt his hot tongue sliding against her teeth, demanding entrance. She gasped in shock at the bold move. He took his chance and fully entered her mouth, battling with her tongue for dominance.

"I bet you're already wet and hot" He spoke against her mouth.

She gasped at his crude words and couldn't form a normal sentence in her head.

"Yes you are enjoying every minute of this" He said while licking his way over her jaw.

She moaned her approval and to reward her he bit her gently in the neck.

Noticing her submission he glided his hands up at the back of her thighs pulling her up against the door as he did so. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, holding on to him for dear life. He undid her hair, roughly shaking it out of the neatly placed bun it was in. He was always enthralled with her hair, wanting to know if it was as smooth as it looked like, he combed his fingers through her blue locks pleased with the softness of her curls. While groaning as she boldly gripped his now full erection through his jeans. He ripped her dress off her body impatient to see her naked and out in the open for him to see.

She gasped and unbuttoned his jeans. Impatiently wanting more from him. He glided his hands over her smooth stomach and traced the outlining of her bra, while wondering why she wore that stupid entrapment. He shred it to pieces, it fell down to the floor on top of her thousand dollar dress. He decided he liked her without the stupid thing. Eyeing her full rounded breasts he smirked approvingly. He grabbed them, pinching her nipples and earning a low moan from her throat.

He licked his way down to her collar bone and took one of her nipples in his mouth. Gently sucking and biting she writhed against him in response.

"Please" She wantonly moaned demanding him to give her what she wanted. At her siren's call he gave into her and shredded her panty to pieces, having her stripped from all clothing he glided his hands lower to her blue patch of curls eager to claim his price. She felt goose bumps all over her body from his hands. They seemed to be everywhere at once and she couldn't stop the tightening of her legs around his waist.

He slowly inserted two fingers into her waiting heat testing her readiness. Gods she was so tight and wet. She moaned loudly as he moved his fingers inside of her while he massaged her breast with his free hand. She already felt her climax building up. Moving his other hand from her breast he gently started to massage her clit. He felt her tighten around his fingers. She moaned long and hard, her orgasm was the best she had had in years. It was so intense that she almost drowned in the sensation. She felt something warm and a spark of his ki set her whole body on fire, prolonging her orgasm, intensifying the feeling. She thought she would explode, the sensation was just too overwhelming.

Even before she rode the last waves of her climax he pulled his hands away from her and freed his erection before forcefully thrusting into her. At his entrance she whimpered loudly, he stretched her to the fullest, entering her to the hilt. He kept thrusting into her forcefully with long and hard strokes. She thought she could take no more, but she came again, the climax hit her hard. She was on the pinnacle of ecstasy thinking there was no way back when she felt something soft beneath her back. During her climax he had walked her to the couch, she didn't even notice.

He thought he would lose himself in her. He tried to be as gentle as possible but it was almost impossible she was so fragile compared to him. So soft against his hard body. Gods she was so tight and wet. He pulled out of her and she moaned at the loss. Quickly flipping her on her stomach as he draped her over the couch and drove into her from behind. She felt his long hard strokes and thought she would burst from the sensations. He grabbed her breasts and pinched her nipples which drove her over the edge of reason again. Roaring with release he bit her in her neck from the side, he rocked forward falling on top of her back, feeling exhausted but still wanting, craving more.

He pulled out of her, while noticing she had fallen asleep already, exhausted from their midnight fuck. He told himself exactly that, it was pure lust, animal fucking, nothing more. Sure, he would be doing it again. He wasn't finished with this blue haired onna yet, but she was already exhausted. He lifted her from the couch and went up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Yes, sleep well little one, get some rest. You will need it, I am not done with you yet".

She vaguely noticed being carried to his chambers, a sly smile formed on her ruby lips. Oh yes, she got what she wanted alright.

_The end_


End file.
